This invention relates to an improved novel mounting structure for a deflectable upright mast affixed to a supporting base. More specifically, the invention relates to an improved novel structure for an outdoor sign or barrier which permits deflection, without damage, of the sign or barrier by wind forces and the like.
There is often need along vehicle roadways and pedestrian pathways for signs and barriers to provide information and mark off limits. Frequently, the need is temporary and, thus, it is very advantageous to have mountings for such signs and barriers which may be readily assembled and disassembled; yet which will not be moved, disturbed, or overturned by wind and/or the weight of rain or snow, or by air currents generated by the movement of vehicles. Also, to some extent, it is advantageous that such signs and barriers be temporarily deflectable by a direct contact of vehicles and pedestrians and the like without permanent damage and that such signs can be adjusted back to the vertical when positioned on inclines or on uneven surfaces.
There have been a number of structures devised to permit signs and posters to be temporarily deflected by wind forces. One such structure is shown in the present assignee's copending case, Ser. No. 594,879, filed Mar. 29, 1984, wherein that upright mast is secured to the horizontal shaft which passes through the mast, and one end of the resilient means is attached through a collar to the outside of the mast and the other end of the resilient means is firmly secured to the base mounting. A structure is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,364,435 wherein a sign panel is pivotally mounted at its two sides close to the center of its load wherein there would be the least amount of force applied to its springs. A bar stool structure is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 623,008 which has nothing to do with a sign and has one spring holding tension against one spring. A structure is shown in French Pat. No. 1,181,967 wherein an essentially single mast signpost is supported on a pair of resilient and foldable base members. Two additional structures are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,662,482 where a poster board is supported on two upright members: in one embodiment, the uprights are in turn supported on a torsion bar; and in the other embodiment a pair of flexible compression springs are substituted for the upright members. Also, U.S. Pat. No. 4,309,836 shows an adjustable flexible mast, for holding a sign, extending upwardly from a support frame.
However, except for the present assignee's apparatus in co-pending Ser. No. 594,879, the prior structures have involved resilient members which must be able to react in each of two opposite directions thereby tending to overwork the resilient members and increase the likelihood of loss through fatigue or overextension. Also, the prior structures do not provide for adjustment of the resilient members to allow compensation against mild prevailing wind forces or sloping terrain whereby the mast and sign may be adjusted to be upright in the best visible posture. That is to say, the prior art devices will be deflected to some extent by any given wind force and, therefore, if there is a constant breeze, the sign will be constantly deflected with loss of some visibility.
The present invention is an unexpected improvement over the prior art whereby in applicants' deflectable mounting, the entire load or pressures on the mast is applied to a supporting means, such as a fender, which transfers and distributes these forces uniformly over the effected resilient means, such as a spring, riding on a shaft, such as a hollow tube with end sides riding on an axle.